Little Things
by Koware ta
Summary: Usagi has fled from her old life. Leaving behind everyone but Seiya. The pair have found happiness with each other. Everything they wish for is finally in their grasp. Except they are always running away from the ones they left behind. Established Relationship, Usagi/Seiya, Drabbles
1. Little Things

"So this is it." Usagi said as she looked around the empty apartment. She sat down the heavy bag full of art supplies on the wood floor. Then she looked behind herself at her husband. He shrugged as he sat down a large bag full of sheet music and lyrics notebooks.

"This is it." he said pleased but also with relief. Like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He opened his arms to the blonde woman. "This is really it."

"Home." Usagi said going into the awaiting hug. "We're really home."

After four years of hiding and running, the couple could finally settle down. They had spent many of nights chasing their freedom only to have found it after such a long search.

With a gentle kiss Usagi let go of her husband. He stroked her cheek in a loving gesture. Then he left her in the apartment to start moving their things in.

"Be careful, Seiya." she called to his retreating back as he headed for the elevator. He nodded as he continued away and she smiled. Turning back to her new home she couldn't help the grin that overtook her face. Happiness was within their grasp and she didn't want to let it go.

They had left behind everyone and everything to build a life for themselves. She was no longer the Moon Princess or Sailor Moon. She was Usagi Kou a mangaka married to a lyricist. She was more than okay with her life, she was content.

She pressed her hand to her stomach. Today she'd give Seiya the best gift of all. It had been three months but she wanted to be sure she wouldn't losing the child. They hadn't plan this but she knew in her heart Seiya would be overjoyed.

When he came back in with their luggage she looked at him. He had a questioning look as he dropped the luggage coming to her side.

"What's wrong?" he said hugging her tightly. "You're crying."

"I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you that I'm pregnant. I think this is the best time." she giggled lightly then she saw him go through several emotions, until he ended with joy.

"Odango…" he couldn't hide the emotion in his voice.

"We're pregnant." she said hugging him tightly. This was a dream come true, but Seiya felt fear gnawing at him in the pit of his stomach.

They were safe from the Senshi and Mamoru but if they had to escape again it would be hard on Usagi. He would do anything to keep her safe. He would fight for her so she could stay in their new home. No more running. If they were found he would stand his ground.

"I love you Odango. I love you so much. I'll protect you. We will be happy here. I promise you." he said kissing her lips gently. She happily gave him tender kisses feeling safe and happy in his arms.

* * *

AN: I should be doing something else but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. This is a drabble series.


	2. Finding Peace

"Three years and nothing." Mamoru said sighing deeply. He sat with the rest of the Senshi at Rei's apartment. The dark haired woman wasn't very interested in the conversation, instead busying herself with some work forms from her job.

"She has to be somewhere. It's not like they vanished." Makoto said staring down at a map of Japan. She was crossing off unlikely places. "Rei you could at least help."

"I'm letting you used my home as your base of operations. I believe that is more than enough. Plus, I don't see the point of searching for someone who doesn't want to be found." Rei said flipping through a folder of information regarding her work.

"Usagi is the key to the future. If we don't find her what do you think will happen." Haruka said pointedly.

"But you seem to forget…I don't care. Usagi ran away because she was unhappy. Maybe she's happy now. Why bother her with some fated destiny, she obviously doesn't want." the violet eyed woman stated as she closed her folder.

"The world is dependent on her ascending the throne. Sacrifices need to be made." Mamoru said attempting to reason with Rei.

"But they are all Usagi's sacrifices. How is that fair?" Rei asked waiting for an answer. None were given in response. "See, its not fair and I won't be the one to force her."

"Rei." Haruka said but the woman was already leaving.

"I have to get to work, lock up when you leave." she said before closing the door.

"She's not thinking this through." Michiru said shaking her head.

"What good will leaving her alone do if there is no future for anyone." Mamoru said frustrated.

"We, need to find her and talk some sense into her." Setsuna chimed in.

"But she runs every time we try. " Minako said dejected.

"Then we corner Seiya and then she'll have to listen." Makoto folded her arm under her chest as she spoke.

"Its our only choice to speak to her without her taking off." Mamoru agreed with the plan. The other began to give their affirmation.

"First we need to find Seiya." Setsuna stood from her seat. She grabbed her things when she did.

"Leave that to me." Minako said getting up herself. "If he is still in the music business, I'll find him."

They all agreed to meet when Minako found Seiya. Until then they dismissed, preparing for the day they did corner the former senshi.

* * *

AN: Everyone was at the meeting except Hotaru and Ami. We'll catch up with them later.


	3. Safe With You

_thump thump thump_

It was like a race horse, the first time he heard his child's heartbeat. It was strong and rhythmic as the sonogram caught the sound. Joy welled up in his chest wanting to burst forth in laughter and tears.

Usagi poked him in the side giggling at his expression. "You don't know how to feel."

He nodded holding her hand firmly almost afraid to let go. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

The doctor smiled at the living couple. "Everything seems to be in order, I want you to take it easy though. Your blood pressure is up, probably from stress."

Usagi nodded as the doctor cleaned her belly off. "I'll take it easy."

"Good, you take care of her she's one of my good patients." the doctor said seeing them out.

Seiya held Usagi hand as they walked through the lobby. "In six months we'll be welcoming a certain someone."

Usagi rested her hand on her stomach feeling every bit as happy as Seiya. She hid her fear deep because she knew they were coming.

Her friends were searching for her tirelessly and she dreaded the day they found her. She truly wanted to be left alone.

She had fled her old life because she realized she didn't want the future that was planned for her. She didn't want any of that. Their future was beautiful, but she realized that she didn't want that future. She wanted her freedom more than anything.

She wanted to be Usagi and no one else. So she ran away selfishly, but she couldn't do so at first. Seiya stopped her, but he didn't want to drag her back. He wanted to go with her. At first she wouldn't let him but he promised not to force her to do anything so she allowed him to travel with her.

One thing led to another and somehow they found happiness with each other. Now she had to protect her family from being torn apart.

She didn't know how far they would go to get her back, but she knew how far she'd go to never return.

"Odango, they're going to find us aren't they."

Her hand tightened on his. "Yeah, we need to be ready to protect our child and our home. They won't understand what we have. They don't understand why I left and they never will fully grasp it."

"But I do."

"That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Usagi said knowing that Seiya was smiling widely. "We should start looking for baby things."

* * *

AN: Usagi wants to live her own life, too bad this isn't a fluff filled story where it could happen.


	4. Found You

It had been awhile since he met with a client. He was a bit excited that the artist wanted to meet him, but something deep inside was telling him he shouldn't go. Sitting in the lobby he debated if he should go or stay.

Something was telling him to run away. The receptionist told him it would be a few more minutes. His heart began to pound loudly in his ears. It was swallowing all the sound around him. It was terrifying.

He fled from the building running like someone was chasing him. He made his way to his car then he headed straight home.

His phone was ringing and he knew it was the client's agent. He didn't answer. When he reached his apartment he went in and grabbed his tablet. He started searching the agency. He found a list of their talents and began checking each profile until he came to a certain blonde that he knew.

Minako.

She was the one that set this up to find Usagi. He placed the tablet down and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let this happen. They were not forcing their way back into her life.

He would not allow them to ruin their happiness. It was a clever move to try and entrap him with his job but he wouldn't let them have their way.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" Usagi asked coming from the bedroom. She was in one of his tee shirts. Her hair in two braids.

"Its nothing, go back and lay down." he said giving her his best smile.

"You're lying." she saw right through it.

"Sorry." he knew she hated lies but he didn't want to worry her. He didn't want her to have to deal with them.

"They found us?" she asked.

"Not yet but Minako almost baited me." he said feeling stupid.

"We should move." she said with her hand on her stomach. "I don't want them to know. I don't want to hear their words."

Seiya went to her side and held her. "This is our home. Let's protected it first before we give it up."

She pressed her face against his chest and nodded. They had to try and protect the life they had begun. If not for their sake but for the sake of their child.

"We'll fight then." she spoke and he hugged her tighter.

"I'll fight and you'll rest." he said walking her back to their bedroom.

"Alright but if you need me I'll be here. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed." she said lying down on the bed. She had been feeling tired lately.

"I promise not to." he kissed her lips then let her rest. "Now rest."

* * *

An: Sorry for the slow update. I'm working on a new story that's not a drabble series and still debating if I want to share it.


	5. The Truth Is

Seiya was up and about at four in the morning, moving about rearranging things in their living room. Usagi opened her eyes staring at her clock wondering why he was up so early. It was still an ungodly hour to be working with furniture. She could only guess what expletives their neighbors were using to describe them. She got up and went to see what her husband was doing so early in the morning.

When she stepped into the living room she was taken aback at how much work he had done. Everything was in order and he was sliding the kotatsu into place as the last part of the puzzle. He looked up wiping the the sweat from his brow.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." he said moving toward the kitchen. She followed behind him.

"Can't get much sleep with the all the noise you're keeping." she said taking a seat at the glass table in the kitchen. It was a tiny table for two. Seiya was emptying boxes and putting up dishes, while Usagi sat watching.

"I was making that much noise." he said moving pots and pans from boxes into cabinets.

"Yes, I'm sure our neighbors are cursing our existence." she said patting her stomach gently.

"I'm sorry." he said still moving about. Usagi sat silently watching him. His hands were trembling as he worked and she could tell the lines in his brow were from worrying. She let him finish what he was doing and stopped him before he started another assignment.

"Sit down and talk to me." she said and he stopped. He stared down at the glass casserole dish in his hands. He sat it on the counter and took a seat by her.

"You're worried." she said as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. I know I can't protect you if they decide to… go all out." he said staring down at the glass table to avoid his wife's stare. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders the best she could.

"We will fight. Not just you." she said leaning closer and pressing her cheek against his. He turned a little to look at her.

"What if they find out who you really are." he said wrapping his arms around her and bring her closer to him. She had to sit in his lap at his incessant pulling.

"If they find out there isn't much they can do." her voice was cold and borderline cruel.

"Cosm-"

"Usagi." she cut him off. "I'm Usagi now. You can't call me by that name."

Seiya nodded and sighed. "I just don't want them to hurt you, because if they knew."

"They would try to force me back to my rightful place, back to the hellhole where there is no one but me."

"I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever." he said gently pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. He watched her fluster and saw her relax. He wasn't the only one worried about the truth getting out.

"Let's go to bed. I don't want the neighbors to look at us funny because we stay up all hours of the night." she said getting up. Seiya turned off the lights and followed the woman back to their bedroom. He took a quick shower then got into bed with his wife.

Lying beside her his mind race with one finally question. "What if they try to sent you back?"

The woman remained quiet for a long period of time before she spoke. "Then I will kill them and anyone that stands in the way of our happiness."

Seiya stared at her blue eyes knowing that the glimmers of silver just below the surface was the color of the woman's eyes. The blonde color was just as well fake. The woman before him was not Usagi, but she was a long time ago and he would do anything to allow her to be that woman again.

"You don't mean that do you?"

"I have lived for a long, long time alone. I do not have any qualms about being without those people again. I just do not wish to be without you." her voice and dialect was different when she was truly speaking to him not through the shroud of Usagi.

"Odango." he said pulling her into a tight hug. He could feel her tremors. Not from a lack of resolve but from the fact that she could and would kill her former friends if they stood in the way of her happiness. "Cosmos…"

She flinched when he said her real name but he wanted her to listen to him as he spoke. She knew he was serious when he used her true name. She remained quiet waiting for him to speak to her.

He turned her over so he could spooned her, bringing his legs up to cradle her. "I will protect you from them. I will give you the happiness you wish for. Only promise me you will never go back to be that cold heartless woman I met so long ago." he said

She tensed as he spoke, a memory assaulted her, no doubt reminding of how cruel she had become and the real reason she left all her friends. "I promise only to do my best. If they hurt you… then I will do what I feel is right."

"Odango." he sounded exasperated.

"Stop worrying we only need to stay away from them, then we and they will fare fine." she snuggled back into his chest and he tighten his hug around her.

He knew deep down nothing ever went his way so in the end he was going to have to confront those people and they were going to learn the truth about what really happen to Usagi during the battle with Galaxia.

* * *

AN: So here is my plot twist. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	6. Moon Fall

The alarm clock rung loudly causing Seiya to wake up suddenly. He turned off the blaring noise then sighed deeply. He didn't necessarily need to be up so early but he wanted a head start on arranging the furniture and getting things put away.

Sitting up he looked over to his wife's side of the bed. She was already up and about. She always rose before the sun.

"Usagi?" he called her after yawning and making his way to the living room. She stood out on their balcony watching the sky.

Even in her disguise she had an ethereal touch to her beauty. She turned her attention to him once he opened the door to the balcony.

"You're up early." she said with a smile.

"I wanted an early start."

"Well, you could have slept late. It's not much left." her smile widen when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He laid his forehead against her shoulder and shook his head. "I want to be settled."

She nodded and turned in his embrace to hug him back. The peace between them was relaxing.

Usagi knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

It took four months for the peace to come to an end. Usagi was seven months pregnant and overseeing another mangaka's work as an editor.

She was just on her way out of work to meet up with Seiya when the three women stop her from going to her car. It wasn't surprising to see them and she wasn't nervous.

Turning to face them fully she took note of the surprise on their faces at seeing her stomach. She wondered if they understood what this meant for their case.

"I guess you found me." her voice was lacking the emotion it should have. Mentally she berated herself because she had to be Usagi for them. "I don't want to go back."

She added with a timidness they would expect.

"What have you done?" Makoto asked staring at her belly. Usagi didn't speak. She was unsure if her words would be fit for Usagi to say. So she remained quiet.

"Usagi, is it his?" Minako asked.

"Yes." Usagi replied with little emotion. "Seiya is the father of this child."

"How could you?" she said utterly shocked.

Usagi remained quiet. Not sure what she wanted to say was appropriate. She did not need their permission to live her life.

"We need to talk." Makoto said leading her from her car. She honestly didn't want to go but they didn't t to hear that.

She was effectively being kidnapped but of course they didn't see it that way. She was their responsibility or that was what they believed.

It was foolish, but she made no effort to resist. For Seiya's sake more than theirs. She had to remain Usagi. She only prayed she had gain back some of her restraint.


	7. Too Late

She was taken to a small flat that was probably Minako's. She was sitting at a small table with the three women around her. Makoto to her left, Haruka to her right and Minako in front of her.

"Why would you do this? After everything we've been through." Minako said shaking her head.

"This changes everything. How can we fix this?" Makoto asked.

Usagi looked down at her stomach. Gently she rubbed her belly with a gentle smile. "You don't."

"Do you know what you've done abandoning the future like this?" Haruka grabbed her hand from her stomach. Her grip so tight it left bruises on her arm.

Usagi didn't flinch or pull away. She simply looked at Haruka. "I don't want the future you want. I just want to be with Seiya."

"You're being childish." Mamoru entered the room but was taken aback by her pregnancy.

"No I'm being my own person. Something all of you should learn to be." She stood up grabbing her purse. She couldn't have Seiya waiting too long. He'd start to worry.

"You don't get a choice like that. Not as the Queen of Neo Tokyo." Mamoru stood in front of her blocking her way. "Not as my queen."

"It already too late for Chibiusa. The time for her birth has passed. I know you know this. There isn't room for another." she patted her stomach lovingly.

"You bitch," he snapped at her. "You planned to screw us over all along. You always had feelings for that degenerate!"

"So what if I did. None if that matters. It too late to push whatever future you want on me. I intend to make my own path in life."

She honestly never thought Mamoru would attempt to hurt her. So the violent shove was unexpected. She lost her balance and fell back. He was trying to make her lose the baby.

She knew she would if she didn't do anything. She placed her hands on her stomach and drew on her power. She surrounded the resting child with her energy. She had to give enough cushion to protect the baby from the inevitable impact.

Like a ball in side a another filled with liquid. It would be a bumpy ride but her child would survive. She hit the chair and then the floor.

"What the hell Mamoru!" Haruka and the other two rushed to her side to help her. She knocked their hands away and slowly got to her feet.

Something of urgency was blaring in her mind. She looked down and noticed that it's origin was the child. It was screaming out for help. Fear and terror gripping the small baby. It was in distress.

"Usagi are you okay. You need to go to a doctor." Minako was speaking a mile a minute, but she ignored her in favor of her child that was still afraid.

She could not calm the baby and she was beginning to fear for it. It was too much stress. Haruka had gone over to Mamoru and was arguing with him.

"Please be calm, little heart. You are fine. We are fine." she tried to coo the baby, but the sense of urgency only heightened. It was these people around her. They were causing the stress. She pulled away from Makoto and ran for the door.

"Usagi wait!" Makoto called after her.

Before she could even get to the door it was kicked open. Seiya was coming in and she threw herself into his arms. He caught her and in an instant the child calmed down.

Seiya seemed dazed but happy to have found her. He hugged her firmly and for the first time in a long time she felt safe. A silly notion since she was the stronger of the two.

"He called me," he mumbled into her neck.

"Silly baby. I had everything under control," she smiled as she patted the side of her stomach.

"I'm glad he did." Seiya said letting her go to look at Mamoru and the others. What they did was unforgivable.


End file.
